


Dance Me To The End of Love

by angela_n



Series: AASS 真人向 2016/2017 [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela_n/pseuds/angela_n
Summary: 故事从小狼24岁继续说未来的走向。所有真人向属意的结局篇。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这只是一个毫无悔意的疯狂衍生作品。

小狼辞去做了近两年的工作，趁着还没有找到下一份工作，于是买了张机票，飞到了德州妈咪的故乡，想要探望她。

那一年小狼刚满24岁。是父母离婚后的几个月。

父母离异后，妈咪便和Amy 阿姨一起搬回了妈咪的故乡 Euless, Texas. 

Amy阿姨在八年前就和James 叔叔离婚了。他记得有一天James 叔叔突然来到家里，希望妈咪可以帮忙劝和。James 叔叔好慌张，也不知道为何好好的Amy 阿姨就突然间提出离婚了。小狼记得当时妈咪既惊讶又担忧的表情。事情发生得好突然，妈咪应该事前一点也不知道。

那年小狼十六岁。他记得很清楚，因为那年是他第一次打暑假工的时候。

他记得回到家里，隐隐约约听见妈咪在和谁说话。

“你是不是傻了？Jackson 快毕业了，Ava 也都已经上大学，多几年就毕业了。你们夫妻俩都可以退休享受了，到底什么原因一定要离婚？”

小狼站在窗外看见Amy阿姨扁着嘴，只是沉默地盯着妈咪，什么都没有说。

“Amy!” 小狼没看见妈咪这么凶对谁吼过。 

“你别理我。” Amy 别过脸，不想继续看她。

“Don’t be stupid.” 妈咪走了过去，牵起了Amy的手。小狼对这动作一点都不陌生，也许就是小的时候见多了。但大多数的时间，她们也不会有太多或者时间太长的身体接触。 “James is a good man.”

“Believe me, I know.” 小狼从来没有见过Amy 阿姨这么确定的眼神。 “你别管我，也不要管这事。我快50岁了。真正随心去做的事也不多。所以，这事你看不过眼没关系，但你阻止不来。”

“我不想你后悔……” 妈咪退了一步，眼神和表情都变软了。“如果这是因为我……我不会离开他的。” 小狼开始有点理解。

“我从来没要求过你为我做什么。如果后来我必须孤独终老，也是我自己的决定。” 然后Amy 就头也不回地走了。小狼很少看见Amy 把妈咪留在身后的场面，记忆里几乎没有过。可以理解Amy 可能真的很生气。

小狼小心翼翼地躲在角落不让她看见。他看了看她离去的背影，又看了看屋里坐在沙发上面无表情的妈咪，决定还是需要先安慰Amy. 于是他迈开脚步，很快地就追上了Amy.

“Wolfie?” Amy 看见他的时候，还是很惊讶的。

小狼这时候也不觉得Amy 长得很高了。他和她早已差不多高了。再一个生日，他就要高过她了。“我刚到家就看见你走了出来。你怎么了？不高兴？” 小狼装作什么都不懂。

“我…… 没有。你看见了？” Amy 不安地问。小狼看得出来她的为难。

他逐渐明白了感情的事，知道那些对她的感觉也是小的时候的幼稚行为。但他对她还是特别的钟爱，那些感情都随着日子累积了起来。她是他生命里另一个很重要的女人。除了他的母亲以外。以后也许他会有女朋友，会有妻子，会有女儿，但她……在他心里永远有一席地位。

于是他继续装傻。他知道Amy 不会希望他看见她们吵架。“看见什么？”

她很明显地松了口气。“我……没有啦。” 那么多年来，她还是不适合撒谎。小狼在心里笑了。

“Amy阿姨，我请你喝咖啡好吗？我今天拿了工钱。”

然后她就笑了。眼角的皱纹、嘴角的皱纹变得更明显，但小狼从小到大最爱看她笑了。Amy阿姨都年近50岁了，笑起来还是那么少女气。

然后小狼任由她勾着自己的手臂，一起往街角的咖啡厅走去。

 

*** 

 

从机场搭了的士到了妈咪给的地址后，他才发现自己是应该先打个电话的。搞什么意外惊喜呢？现在她们都不在家，够惊喜了吧？

他在心里吐槽自己，把皮箱都放在地上，干脆坐在石阶上等待她们回家。他估计她们也不会走得太远的。这个时间点，应该也是到附近的公园散散步、活动下筋骨而已。

应该也快回来了。

果然，不久后，就看见不远处有两个上了年纪的女士，相互依偎着走了回来。


	2. Chapter 2

她们二人并没有从老远就看见他坐在石阶上。也许年过半百了，视力不如人了。也许年过半百终于牵手，眼里再也容不下别人。

小狼不想继续猜测，只是微笑着摇头，脸上有自己看不见的溺爱。

妈咪因为常年都有健身的习惯，到了53岁这个年龄，仍然保持得非常好，身体功能也都维持得很好，暂时来说，并没有什么是需要小狼担心的；反之Amy 阿姨就看起来比较显老了。但在小狼心里，她还是当初那个他因为一个微笑就被俘虏的女士。

她在他心里，是上帝的原貌。

Amy阿姨在五年前因公受伤。在工作的地方因为工作人员的疏忽，从很高的地方跌了下来。Amy 阿姨那一跤跌得很重，被送入医院急救的时候，整个头部都是血。

小狼当然知道了，因为那天他刚好从大学回家。他本来的计划是和父母、弟妹过一个短暂、充实的周末，然后再开车回去学校。但刚回到家里没多久，吃着午餐的时候，妈咪就接到了Ava的电话说片场给她打了通紧急电话，是Amy 阿姨出事了。

当时的情况是，分居几年后，James 叔叔仍然是Amy阿姨的紧急通知联系。但James 叔叔因为婚姻以失败收场，又知道无法挽回一个不知为何原因突然提出离婚的妻子，心灰意冷的情况下，早已搬回纽约。一时之间也赶不过来。而Jackson和Ava 也因为不在L.A. 市内工作，从外地赶回来，最快也要几个小时。

基本上Amy阿姨在加州最亲近的人，就是妈咪了。所以Ava才会打了这样的一通电话，希望妈咪可以先替他们家人走这一趟，因为当时Amy阿姨的情况很危急。

小狼记得当时妈咪的脸色……他想了老半天，不停寻找合适的词汇。但没有。他只记得，那时候妈咪的脸是非常苍白的，手也不停地在发抖。当时爹地马上就要送妈咪去医院，但小狼以爹地工作了一天非常疲惫的原因，让他留在家里休息，自告奋勇地表示他会陪妈咪到医院走一趟。

其实小狼当然知道当时的情况他在现场是帮不上任何忙的。他年纪轻，很多事也没有处理的经验，但他不想待在家里等消息。有什么事……真的有什么事的话，如果Amy 阿姨的家人都不在，他希望他能在场。

他们两人也许就是心情太沉重了，并没有发现到妹妹Moon趁着他们不留意，悄悄地溜进了车子里。直到半路，她才从车后座冒了出来。他记得当时被她吓得差点车子失控，然而那时候也没有多余的时间去责备她。只能给爹地打了通电话，说妹妹跟他们在一起。免得爹地以为妹妹不见了，会担心。

到了医院，医生说Amy 阿姨因为头部重伤，需要开颅减压。三名以上的主治医生商讨后确定Amy 的情况是非常紧急的，所以不需要家属一定要在场同意（注）。换句话说，Amy 阿姨早在一个小时多前就已经在手术室里了。

而他和妈咪其实没有来医院一趟的必要。他开始猜测Ava的心思，为何打这一通电话？为何一定要打给妈咪？为何一定要通知妈咪关于Amy阿姨的事？

事情发生的好多年后，他始终没有想明白。也许就是当时情况属于十分紧急了，Amy阿姨可能会没办法撑下来…… 也许Ava 身为女儿，也希望自己的妈咪不是一个人吧。又或者……又或者是Ava 也早就知道了他们妈咪之间的感情，比朋友多了一些？

小狼当时并没有时间和机会去想这些事。他只记得妈咪进了洗手间好久都没有出来，他牵着妹妹，在洗手间外面等着，心里很焦急，却没有能够做的事。他知道妈咪肯定是躲在没人看见的角落里，悄悄地落泪。幸亏是他来了。要是是爹地来的话，说不定妈咪还得伪装自己的情绪。在这样的情况下，他只想妈咪可以好好当自己一次—— 不是别人的妻子，不是别人的母亲，只是一个平凡的自己，也有真实感情的自己。

“Wolfie, 要不然我进去看看妈咪吧？” 他不太理解为何妹妹要跟来。但那一刻他庆幸她跟来了。

“Moon, 你进去了，什么都别说，把妈咪带出来好吗？” 

13岁的Moon 好坚强。“放心吧。你在外头守着我的Amy. 有事要来和我说。” 小狼当时只当做他听错了妹妹的豪言壮语。

后来的情况是，医生说Amy 阿姨的手术算是成功，暂时也没有生命危险，还要留院观察。

小狼记得后来把妹妹捉到医院的另一边问她为何偷偷跟来了。

“我的天使我来守护。” 小狼差点没把头直接撞在墙上。

“所以妈咪刚才在里头干嘛？”

“哭。” 妹妹的轮廓、表情都和妈咪年轻时的倔强一模一样，小狼一时之间不知道应该怎么继续问下去。

“就这样？”

“妈咪还说她不应该在Amy 离婚后，和她断绝联系的。要不然生命里就不会少了三年和她相处的时间。”小狼还想继续问，突然间妹妹说： “Wolfie 你别再问了。我答应妈咪保密的。” Moon 一脸 ‘你别尝试挑战我的人格’的姿态，小狼只好举手投降。

Ava 是第一个赶到医院的。妈咪看见Ava 来了，摆起了长辈的脸孔，温柔地和她说了几句安慰的话，说有需要的话可以再联系。接着就让小狼带她们回家了。

Ava 说： “Sarah 阿姨，我妈和你也是多年朋友。我也不知道你们是怎么回事突然地就不联系了。我问过她几次她只是说惹你生气了。阿姨，我妈这人从来都不会惹别人生气的，如果……如果她真的做了什么让你这么不能原谅的，我……我和你道个歉吧。你留下来看看她好吗？她醒来肯定也希望你在的。”

小狼以为妈咪就会留下的。

但没有。

她说了几句安慰的话，说家里需要她回去，明天有空了再过来探望，希望Ava的母亲Amy 会顺利度过难关。然后便拉着小狼和死都不愿意离开的妹妹回家了。留下了一脸无奈的Ava. 

后来的日子小狼总会想到这一幕，他一直不明白为何妈咪可以这么的狠心，可以一句话、一眼都不看就转身离开。

一直到父母离婚后，他才终于明白，原来妈咪……也是真的很努力地尝试去克制过了的。

 

*** 

 

“你来了？” 妈咪的声音在他面前响起，把他从回忆里带了回来。他抬起头，看着妈咪紧紧地牵着Amy阿姨的手，怕是再一次失去的样子。

他微微笑，对上妈咪的眼睛。

他好喜欢她的眼睛，深邃的、带有情感的，总是明亮的、透彻的。而这一次，多了他从来没有见过的，单纯的快乐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：就这情况请教过在美国行医的医生，由于情况紧急，家属不需要在场同意。  
> 我本来没想过要这样发展但是觉得每个人做每一件事难免都有自己的原因。在这里，也许小狼的妈咪也需要一个推力。所以给了她一个。苦了小狼的初恋。  
> 在此先向所有小狼的上帝的信徒们先道个歉。这些都是假的是假的是假的重要的事情说三遍。  
> 未来向，不多做解释。


	3. Chapter 3

小狼把行李放在妈咪和Amy阿姨给他准备好的客房里，洗了个舒服的热水澡，换好干净的衣服后，他趁着她们在厨房里准备晚餐的时候，四周围打量她们目前的居住环境。

那是一栋不算太大的房子，有四个房间。对于只有二位住客的她们来说，算是挺大的了。

他打开了其中一个房门，里头的布置看起来像是一间教室。有小桌子、小椅子，还有一个小小的黑板，很旧式，一点都不符合他们这个年代的装潢。他想起了妈咪说过，Amy 阿姨本来是的打算是帮一些忙着工作的邻居照顾小朋友，但可能走到哪儿都受人喜爱的关系，一传十、十传百的，现在已经变成了一个小规模的Daycare. 

小狼想起了妈咪说这话时的语气，不太希望Amy 阿姨过于操劳的感觉。他也是明白的。毕竟Amy 阿姨动过头部手术，虽然复原得很好，但已近老年，年纪有了，真的不适合太操劳。她们又不是没有为退休做好准备的人。

另一个房间是一个小小的储物室。

他走到了走廊的尽头，没打开之前就知道是她们二人的卧室。果然不出所料。他忍不住笑了。这房间不算特别整齐。可以的，这是很妈咪的风格。虽然如此，他还是可以看见床另一边的桌子上，有两、三本的旧书刊。他不用细想，就知道妈咪的位置是靠窗那一边，而Amy的位置，是有着书刊的那一边。

起居室的家私的尖锐角都被小心翼翼地包起来了，就好像小时候家里一样。也许就是因为这里早上是daycare的关系。小狼感觉温暖。有些人她们从来都不会变的。尤其是细心温柔的那一面。而他所认识的两个女士，她们刚好都是这样的人。工作收入纵使重要，但小朋友的安全是排在第一位的。

尤以Amy 阿姨为主。若是小朋友在这里不小心受伤了，小狼几乎马上就可以想象到，撇开小朋友的家长责备不说，最自责的，肯定就是她自己。妈咪通常都会在这样的时刻对那些责备Amy的人冷言冷语。这些场面，他在成长过程中，未曾少见过。妈咪看起来很倔强、很冷漠，但她从来不和故意找茬的人论长短。妈咪做人做事，总是充满智慧。她很少会被别人影响或是左右她的看法和做法。

他静悄悄走进厨房，看见两个女士几乎没什么对话，却很有默契地把调味料传过来、传过去的样子，不自觉地，也看痴了。

“Wolfie, 你洗好啦？很饿了是吧？先到外头坐一会儿吧，很快就有得吃了。” 是妈咪先发现他的存在的。

“妈咪，你们这儿都快变成一个幼儿小班了。” 小狼笑着说。

“What can I say? Kids love Amy.” 妈咪看着Amy阿姨，眼里都是甜蜜和自豪。

小狼挑了下眉毛。 他当然知道了。他自己不是吗？

“但我觉得小狼你应该是最懂箇中滋味的人呐。” 妈咪接下来用一句话把小狼小时候的心事直接曝露出来。

等等！这是什么情况？他以为那些儿童时期的少男心事，自己一直保密得很好。应该是没有人会知道的…… 现在…… 原来妈咪一直都是知道的！

然后他看见Amy 阿姨抬起头来，笑眯眯地看着他。看神情似乎也是一早就知道的样子。他不太确定自己是否应该脸红。

好吧，他还是脸红了。“Amy 阿姨你别妈咪胡说！那些都是小时候的事！而且那些……” 他没想到小时候的事情会突然间被拿出来说，一时语塞，完全不知道应该怎么应对。直到他看见她们二人玩味儿颇重的对视，才知道自己被耍了。

他无奈地耸肩。“也没什么的。妈咪的孩子又不是我一个人中毒的。除了我还有一个Moon.” 这句说完，他很开心地看见妈咪不爽地翻了个白眼。

Amy 阿姨笑得更开了。他忍不住也笑了。

“我就知道情敌都是自己带大的！” 妈咪任性地打了小狼，然后占有性地搂住阿姨的腰。 “不过幸亏最后胜利的人是我。” 还骄傲地在他面前，亲了Amy阿姨的脸颊一下。

Amy 阿姨害羞地继续做饭。

小狼不甘示弱。 “我现在才长大好吗？妈咪你只是出生得早！”

“你竟然还敢转个圈子说我老！” 然后两母子任性地拿起洗好的生菜丢来丢去。

“不帮忙还要捣乱呢，都给我去外头等着！” Amy 阿姨红着脸把他们二人直接从厨房赶了出去。

小狼看着妈咪，妈咪看着小狼，两人忍不住笑出声。


	4. Chapter 4

吃晚餐的时候，小狼看着妈咪对Amy 阿姨递纸巾、递水杯，照顾得无微不至的样子。记忆里的Amy 阿姨是一个总是能够把大家都照顾得妥妥当当的人。感觉她唯有在妈咪面前，才愿意卸下心墙，享受被照顾的感觉。

Amy阿姨奉行少吃多餐的饮食习惯。爱吃小零食也是众所周知的事。有时候嘴馋起来会一直拿着小零食在吃。记得小的时候妈咪和Amy阿姨会带着他，Jackson 和 Ava 一起去郊游。只要妈咪看见，妈咪就会一直唠叨阿姨，说她总是吃那些看起来健康实则是经过加工的食品。眼看着好几次的唠叨都起不了作用之后，妈咪干脆就把自制的健康小零食随身带在身上，只要有必要，她都会直接喂到Amy阿姨的嘴里。后来Amy 阿姨几乎都没有再吃到什么看似健康但实则不健康的零食了。

小狼看着妈咪给Amy 阿姨切开肉块的动作，想起了妈咪也为自己做过同样的事。感觉只有在Amy阿姨的面前，妈咪心里面所有的柔软和体贴，才能完全地发挥出来。别误会小狼的意思。他想表达的是，妈咪是个很会照顾别人的女士。她对她家庭的付出，毋庸置疑。虽然他们家庭的结局不算美好，但她在孩子们的成长过程中，从来没有少做过些什么。她绝对是一个尽责的母亲。也许这事问起爹地，他也会承认的，妈咪从来就没有做得不好的地方。唯一做的不对的，也许就是爱上了另一个人。但这也不能抹杀她在过去为家里所付出过的。妈咪倒可以在更早的时间离开，和Amy 阿姨厮守，但她没有。她一直等待、一直坚守岗位，直到弟弟妹妹都年满十八岁，才决定追求自己的幸福。

也许爱情的面貌就是这样。那些你愿意为别人付出、改变、去做你不愿意做的事，是爱；那些你只愿意让一个人为你做的，也是爱。

究竟哪一个有着更多的爱？也许后者包含了更多的信任。但他只能把这个想法藏在心里。他没有答案。毕竟，他在成年后，还没有真正去爱过谁。

 

***

 

晚餐后妈咪和Amy 阿姨不让他帮忙收拾。于是他独自坐在起居室。他想打开电视看看有什么节目，后来还是决定给妹妹打个电话。他输入快捷键，把平板手机放在桌子上，等着Moon的3D的头像出现，代表接通。

很快地，他就看见那个正逐渐从少女时期步入成熟女性时期的妹妹。

“Wolfie? 你这无事不登三宝殿的人。快说明来意，我很忙。” 18岁的Moon 今年才入住大学宿舍。小狼看着她背后和周遭的环境，确定她是一个人。

“你猜猜看我从哪里给你打电话？” 小狼得意兮兮地笑着。看见妹妹的3D 头像转了一圈，然后她本来不以为然的瞳孔逐渐放大。

“William Wolf Howey! I can’t believe you! You don’t even bother to ask me to come along with you!” 妹妹暴跳如雷的样子让小狼更是开心地哈哈大笑。

他笑得无法抑制，干脆直接趴在沙发上。当然，笑成这个样子肯定就会吸引来别人的注意。

“我是不是听错了？是Moonie 吗？” 妈咪不知何时从厨房里走了出来。 “Hi, Moonie! 你们两兄妹怎么了？” 她在儿子身边坐下，打了下小狼的屁屁。 “你是不是又欺负妹妹了？”

“我没有……” 小狼一边笑得岔气，一边回答妈咪的问题。

“Yes!” Moon 不甘愿地大喊。 “Mom! Your eldest son is a jerk!” 然后小狼看见场景的变动，很明显妹妹开始跑了起来。 “我现在就回宿舍收拾行李，明天我也飞去德州！”

小狼止住了笑声。咦，这走势发展……不太妙……

“Violet Moon Howey. You’re not doing that. ” 小狼看见妈咪从笑容满面变得严肃。 “你还有不到10天就期末考。你给我留在学校里好好学习。” 

小狼点点头。妈咪从来注重他们的教育。成绩好坏还是其次。妈咪更注重的是他们有没有尽力而为。妈咪确保他们每一个人都知道他们自己在什么时候应该做些什么事。比如说，Moon 还是学生，她的唯一任务就是认真学习。

他以为妈咪就此表明立场，马上又听见她说： “但你可以过来我这儿度假。如果你想要的话。”

“当然了！妈咪！我当然想要去了！” 小狼看着妹妹开心得手舞足蹈的样子，有种她没有把话说完的感觉。果然…… “Amy 见到我会开心吗？” 

小狼翻了个白眼，他非常了解这个小魔王。毫无意外地，他看见妈咪也翻了个白眼。

“当然了。这里随时欢迎你。” Amy 阿姨不知何时也从厨房里走了过来。一看见妹妹月亮就笑得好灿烂。

“Aunt Amy.” 妈咪又翻了个白眼。“你要叫她Aunt Amy.” 妈咪挪了一下，把身边的位子空了出来，然后Amy 阿姨就在她身边坐下，从侧面搂住了妈咪。

小狼随着坐到另一张椅子上。他看着妈咪皱起眉头，不悦地看着阿姨，问她： “你在得意什么？”

阿姨说： “嗯……我说我喜欢看你吃醋的话，你会不会觉得这是个很好的答案？尤其让你吃醋的对象是你最宝贝的女儿。两母女都爱我呢。我觉得很荣幸。” 小狼开始摇头，哦这答案妈咪肯定不喜欢。

果然妈咪说了句：“你给我闭嘴！” 就靠了过去，霸道地吻住Amy阿姨的唇。Amy 阿姨有点忘情地回应了一阵，然后不好意思地推开妈咪。她指了指孩子们，说明他们都在看着。

“Mom, really?” Moon 不爽的音调充满着整个起居室。小狼开始思考他是否应该去热个爆米花来边吃边看热闹。 “你不可以这样……” Oh no. 小狼开始觉得妹妹要出绝招了。

“She’s my girl.” 妈咪简单的一句，然后又吻了下把下巴靠在自己肩头上的Amy阿姨。Amy阿姨甜蜜地勾住妈咪的脖子，温柔地凝视着她。

小狼有种眼睛快瞎掉的感觉—— 虽然画面看起来是那么的美好。

妹妹开始施展泪水攻击。但他和妈咪早就免疫。会上当的人只有一个。

“欸你们母子俩干嘛欺负我的宝贝? 不哭、不哭。” Amy 阿姨拿起了电话独自走开了。不管妹妹怎么闹，阿姨都是宠着她的。

小狼和妈咪对望了一眼。心想，这可好了。妹妹的做法简直就是没有任何的弱点。她可是很清楚Amy 有多疼爱她。

场面突然间变得安静，小狼开始觉得有种不知道该说些什么的感觉。父母离婚之后他就没有再见到妈咪。妈咪以很快的速度搬离L.A., 甚至也没有主动出现在他们面前。她一句话都不解释，也不在乎别人把她说得多难听。

他是了解妈咪的。通常她做了个决定后，是不会轻易改变的。她离开，是因为不想听别人劝。所以小狼一句话也没有说。Moon的反应是她早就知道会有这样的一天。Blue的反应…… 则比较偏向爹地是受害者。

爹地是真的很难过。几乎每天都在借酒消愁。也难怪的。换位思考，如果小狼是爹地，他知道他也未必能够这么有风度地去处理这件事。爹地是小狼最仰慕的男子汉。他是很伤心没错。但他对妈咪的爱，让他选择放手。他没有和妈咪拖拉太久，很快地就在离婚协议书上签名，让妈咪在半年后就可以恢复自由身。

然而，爹地还是选择了再不和妈咪联系。

爱到深处总是恨。其实小狼当然希望有天父母还能够见面好好说话。但现在……他希望妈咪可以让爹地有时间去疗伤。起码，接下来的几年内，都不要再出现在爹地面前。

 “她男朋友都换过好几个了，我真没察觉她竟然有那么喜欢Amy阿姨。” 小狼随便开了个话题。

很明显妈咪没有收到他的暗示。“你呢？你什么时候找个女朋友？别老觊觎着我的妻子。那太不实际了。” 

等等……妻子？

小狼很惊讶地看着妈咪，想确认一下自己没有听错。但妈咪脸上意识到自己说错话的表情，让小狼确定自己没有听错。

妈咪和Amy阿姨结婚了？什么时候的事？离婚不是才半年的事？怎么可以这么快就…… 为什么没人通知他？

“为什么不邀请我们？” 小狼觉得很生气。离婚的是他们大人的事，为何再婚也不愿意告诉大家？是不是就要从此断开联系，断绝来往？他站了起来，有种想马上离开的感觉。

妈咪很敏捷地就拉住他。“Wolfie, 你冷静下来，听我解释。”

小狼深深地吸了几口气，告诉自己冷静下来。

“我们……没打算告诉任何人。结婚只是因为……上一次医院的事情学会了。有事起来，我和她都需要一个合法的亲属在身边。但你Amy 阿姨不想铺张，她对我们的所作所为并不觉得骄傲，她很难过我们伤害了那么多的人。所以，结婚这事，我们没通知任何人。就在屋后那颗大树下。见证人是隔壁邻居Mrs. Jeffrey. 我们买了一对很普通的戒指。举办了一个很简单的仪式。”

妈咪脸上的表情让小狼再也生气不起来了。她脸上有很明显的内疚，藏不住的羞耻，小狼难过地搂住她。

“Mom, you know you can tell me everything.” 他温柔地说。

“我知道。你是个很善良的孩子。但我觉得很不好受。我也不觉得这是一件值得普天同庆的事…… 但我们…… 我们……” 妈咪没有继续再说下去，小狼开始理解她是不想让她的孩子知道她出轨的事。

他是真的不想知道。如果不是妈咪不小心提起，他是绝不会主动问起的。

但他觉得，妈咪也许也需要一个出口，一个宣泄口去让一个人真正理解她的心事、她们的故事。真正了解事实的人只有她们两个当事人。小狼不觉得Amy 阿姨愿意叙述。如果妈咪想说，那…… 他来倾听吧。纵使他是万分的不愿意。

“Mom, 不管什么事，我都是你的孩子。你都是我的妈咪。” 他吸了口气，告诉自己把话说完。 “你可以告诉我任何的事…… 任何的事。”

妈咪的眼眶里都是泪水。但她仍然很倔强地忍住，不让泪水掉下。

“对不起…… 我们真的试过了。但我们真的没办法从对方的生命里离开。一开始都好好的。我们顶多只是一见如故的朋友。”

“We talked, we laughed, and we made fun of each other.”

“但事情不知何时变了。我发现她总是在看着我。什么都不做的就是一直看着我。不管我在什么时候回过头，不管我在什么情况下看见她，她的目光视线总是在我身上。就好像……就好像…… 她的眼里除了我，别的什么都看不见。我也是。不知什么时候开始，视线都一直在她身上。她一天喝了多少水，做了些什么，我都了如指掌。”

“我开始变得害怕。但我很庆幸有你爹地在。他总让我觉得很安全。我怀孕了。我没办法一 一给你叙述事情的经过。 我只需要你记住一件事。我爱你的父亲，爱你们三兄妹。以前是，现在是。以后也是。”

“我必须离开剧组了。我想过一些能够让我留下的方式，剧组也和我讨论过能够让我留下的剧情走向。但我怀的是双胞胎，我不想冒险，我只想好好安胎，也想着只要可以远离Amy, 我总有一天会搞清楚自己的感情。于是我最后还是决定离开了。我记得和她说起怀孕的事时，她好开心。开心得好像是自己怀孕那样。我觉得很奇怪，我觉得很不开心。我以为她起码会有一点点吃醋，一点点的不开心、不舍得。我测试过几次，发现原来那些我以为是存在的感情，不过是我自己想多了。原来她没和我有相同的感觉。”

“离开纽约前一晚，我收拾好行李等你爹地带着你来接我回家。然后她突然间出现了。她给我买了一些纪念品，说宝宝们出生之后再到L.A. 探望我们。她说起话来就和平时一样。我也努力地装作什么事情都没有的样子。她说她必须回家了。临走前抱了我一下……”

“那本来应该只是一个代表友情的拥抱。但她把我搂得越来越紧。我告诉她说，别那么伤感嘛，我们还会有机会再见的。但我心里知道，其实我是不愿意再和她有任何交集的了。她看穿我了。总是那么轻易的，毫不费劲的就把我的心思看透。她说不，她知道我在撒谎，她感觉得到我变了，但她不知道为什么……”

“That’s when I started kissing her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我本来不想有这一个叙述。想说有的人可能想知道。  
> 后来我觉得让小狼给你们叙述，不如直接让他妈咪来吧。  
> 也是一种没有尝试过的方式。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以下都是小狼妈咪的自叙。先提醒免得混乱。谢谢。

“她把我推开了！说这是一件非常错误的事！我们只是很好的朋友不应该这样做的。我说了道歉的话，也尝试把这个举动赖给荷尔蒙。她一脸没有办法相信的样子，拿起大衣就要离开。我在感觉到很难过的时候，同时也很庆幸原来她真的没有和我有相同的感觉。我一句话也不想再说。把她送到门口的时候，她却突然转过身来，很用力地把我吻住…… 原来…… 她不是没有感觉的。她只是好迟钝。”

“我知道我应该推开她的。但我没有。”

“That was the first and only time we had sex. Before her divorce.”

“她逗留了一整晚。在你们来到之前的几个小时前。我们几乎都不说话，也没有交流。事后她只是看着我，就和平时一样。我想过她可能是不知道自己应该说些什么，也想过，她可能是在想回到家要怎么和她的丈夫解释。但当时我没有让她马上走，可能我觉得我们再也不会有所交集了。所以……多出来的时间，都当做是bonus 吧。”

“后来我就回到L.A. 了。我不太确定你是否还记得，某日我从学校接你放学，她就站在门口等我？”

小狼点头。他当然不会忘记的。

“那是我们分开后第一次见面。我以为我们都会回到各自的生活里。她会忘了我。我会忘了她。但她突然间就从纽约机场打了通电话，说几个小时后就会到了。And we need to talk. 我当然……不想再提起对不起你爹地的事。”

“但我…… 真的好想再见她一次。”

“当她又一次出现在我面前的时候，我却不想再继续和她纠缠下去了。也许我心里是知道的，再见多一次，也只是更加确定自己离不开她而已。于是，我把她赶走了。”

“结果第二次她又来了…… 我没想到是你直接把她带回家里了。你睡着的时候，我们聊了一阵。我把事情都归咎给剧本。说是因为剧本的关系，让我们误会我们之间的化学反应是真的。现在想回去我真的好傻。天真地以为可以骗得了她。她接受了。说她会离开，回到自己的先生身边，不会再打扰我们的生活，也不会再想起我们之间的事…… 她走了之后……”

“思念又一次给了我棒头一击。原来那些都是真的。” 小狼想起了妈咪手机里的那张照片—— Amy 阿姨在阳光底下回眸一笑，笑得灿烂的那一张照片。

“我想了好多可以再见她的理由。我想着接一些在纽约开拍的剧集，可以回到有她的城市。但很巧的，就是在那个时候，POI 剧组又找我回去了。我又可以再一次和她合作了。”

“我们有过一段很美好的日子。在纽约的时候。但我们的关系并不是情欲的，也不是床上那种关系。实际上这样的关系我们只有过一次，就是怀着你弟妹那次…… ” 妈咪应该是觉得羞愧，打住了又没法子再说下去了。

“那么多年来，我们只有过一次越轨的行为。她连在别人面前和我演床戏都是不自然的。因为那些触摸、身体反应都是真的，她总是害怕别人会看出些什么端倪。之后的事情都不再有了。我们的关系从来都不在肉欲上。往后的日子，她只是陪伴在旁。我能给的从来不多，她想要的也是很少。” 

“她这人就是这样，从来都不会去要求些什么。有时候我好心疼她就是这么默默地忍受着。明明她有着巨大无限的潜能，却甘心埋没自己。剧终于结束了。我带着你们又一次回到家里。没想到的是，她这平时看起来柔弱的女人，又一次追到了L.A.来，还为我搬了回来。她虽然说不是为了我，但我知道……她的心意。我一直都是知道的。”

“往后的日子你应该都有记忆了。我们说好了只当朋友的。也许…… 比朋友多了。但她知道我不会离开你们的。她只是偶尔会来我工作的片场探班。我也偶尔会去探望她。我也不知道我们算是什么。只是尽力地想要多些可以相处、独处的时间。大部分的时候，我们只是一起睡个午觉。她会搂着我，或者让我搂着她。在床上，或者沙发上。”

 “我看着她为家庭尽心尽力，没想到某天她就突然和James离婚了。我开始害怕了。又一次想逃开。我怕她要的越来越多。而我从来没有准备离开你们的打算。于是，我又一次把她推开了。”

“我不让她再走近我的生活，我想你可能也记得的。你还问过我为何Amy阿姨很少来我们这儿了。”

小狼点头。他当然记得。好几次他给Amy阿姨打了电话，问她是不是很忙所以很久没来了。其实…… 后来Ava 在医院的那段话，小狼早就知道问题是出在自己妈咪这儿。

“后来…… 你记得吗？她入院那一次。”

小狼忍不住说： “我记得。妈咪你好狠心。竟然一眼都不看，就走了！你知道吗？当天晚上Moonie 跑来我房里哭得多伤心。她好担心阿姨的。”

“也难怪你们这么说的。我确实是很狠心的人。但你们都不知道吧？我第二天一早，天还没亮，就去了一趟医院。”

等等……这是小狼不知道有这事。

“我抵达医院的时候。Jackson也已经到了。他们兄妹俩就这样守着她一整晚，寸步不离的。看起来都好累。Ava说她一整晚都没有醒过来。医生说是正常的。毕竟麻醉药的效力，因人而异。我让他们先回去休息了。剩下我一个人时候，她醒来了。迷迷糊糊的，只是一直喊着我的名字。我…… 我当时决定了，她只要能够醒过来，我就，我就不会再推开她了。”

“她醒来了。复原得不错。我问她为何那么不小心，她说是因为看见一个背影和我长得很相似的人，以为是我，晃了一下神，就摔了。我记得我只是搂着她，哭得很厉害。你知道的……妈咪从来没怎么哭过。” 小狼当然知道了。

“James 从纽约飞过来了。他寸步不离地守在她身边，陪她复健，陪她做物理治疗。我站在旁边，不停地告诉自己，那应该是我的位置才对。那时候我才突然明白了。原来在我一直不愿意让她留在我身边的同时，她身边其实一直都没有可以给我驻留的地方。一点…… 都没有。但她却总是把位子空出来，好让我在她身边，有属于自己的位置。”

“她和我说James想让她回到他的身边。他不在乎她当初是为了什么原因离开他的。我慌了。我不想她回到他的身边。但她原来也没有想回去的念头。她一直重复着这样的话，‘James deserves someone better than me. I can’t give him what he wants. Not when I’m in love with you.’ Amy的话让我也开始思考。我一直以为她是为了我而离婚的。却在那时候才明白，她其实也是为了James的幸福而离开他的。我开始有种感觉，你爹地…… 可能也值得更好的人。”

“往后的一段日子，我们又开始陷入了拉锯。她让我不要纠结了。过后我发现她和一位男士走得很近。大家都是成年人，我明白她也有她的自由，毕竟我从来没有答应过她什么。但那种她会和别人在一起，她也有可能真的爱上另一个人的念头，让我无法想象，无法忍受。某天夜里，我去找她，我求她不要和别人一起。我需要时间……”

小狼很想吐槽自己妈咪。但他还是忍住了，因为接下来的一句，他愣住了。

“That’s the second time I betrayed my family.”

“这一次我没有再逃避了。我不想再躲了。我问她是否愿意等我，毕竟你弟弟妹妹正处于容易出岔子的年龄阶段。你知道她从来不会对我说‘不’这个字。于是……我开始倒数着离开你们的日子。过程中我也好想和你爹地坦白，但我知道他是绝对不会让我多逗留一秒的。”

小狼这才明白原来最后他们特别幸福的那五年，是因为妈咪早已算好了离开的日子。他感觉肚子有股怒气，不发出来不行。但他的理智告诉他，如果他发飙，就再也不会有机会听见后面的事了—— 妈咪为了不想让他生气，是打死都绝不可能再说的了。于是他告诉自己，冷静、冷静。

“我在单亲家庭长大的。生活或许比较辛苦，资源也许比较不充裕，但最难过的其实是少了一个家长在旁扶持的感觉。不管我嘴上怎么说没事，但我其实很在意成长过程中，少了父辈的角色。我不想你们把我所经历过的事都体会一遍。”

“说到底，都是我的错。Amy也不想的。你爹地是我生命里遇见过最好的事。你们是我这辈子最幸福的存在。但她……她也许就是我打从出生时，灵魂就缺失了的那一块。对不起，我背叛了家里。我不敢奢望你们会原谅我的。”

小狼终于明白了。小的时候所看见的、听见的，都是因为二人不敢轻易做出抉择。她们也试过了折中的方式，当朋友。也试过避开对方，老死不相往来。若不是Amy阿姨那一起事故，妈咪也许就会永远都逃避下去的。

这事，只能怪彼此相见恨晚。会造成伤害几乎是无法避免的。但他真的相信，相信她们为了把伤害减至最小，努力过了。虽然整件事情看来最受伤的就是爹地。妈咪是应该早点离开，让爹地有机会去遇见更合适的人的。

但他也同样明白，如果能够让她再选一次，她还是宁愿对父亲自私，而不是对孩子。

试问他还能怎样去生气？他是一个明白事理的人。虽然也同情爹地和James叔叔的遭遇，但她们两个小女人，这么多年来……兜兜转转地，几乎什么方式都尝试过了。

她们不就是两个小女人而已。为了自己的幸福，背叛家庭，内心责备也够她们受了。他不是远道而来追究责任的。

他不过只是一个来探望母亲的孩子，就那么简单而已。

“妈咪，” 他为她拭去泪水，紧紧地握住她的手。“如果我早点知道的话，我会全力支持你的。感谢你一直以来都把我们的幸福，放在了你的幸福之前。但你知道吗？追求幸福是人类的权利。所以，从今天开始，别再自责了。也别再让任何人拖住你的脚步了。” 他看着窗口的反射，瞥见不知从何时起就站在那儿的Amy阿姨。他猜想她躲在角落，沉默地站了很久，始终不敢打扰他们。

他很感激她一直就是这么样的一个女人。她从来不会去打扰别人的生活。事已至此，她最错的，也许只是爱上了别人的妻子。

“Amy 阿姨…… 等得也够久了。别再让她等了好吗？”

然后他看见妈咪躲进他怀里哭了。然后他看见Amy阿姨站在角落，流着眼泪，和他道谢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事说到这里可以说是已经完结。Epilogue 我写好就会放上来。（直到今天还没有写出来 orz）  
> 最后，祝大家狠狠坠落于真人坑，找不到来时的路


End file.
